


Voguer avec le vent

by Kobaso



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Un homme voit arriver son petit ami plus tôt que prévu. Une balade sur l'eau s'en ensuit.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Voguer avec le vent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SookieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/gifts).



> Petit cadeau sans prétention pour Sookie ! J'avoue le poster 6 jours avant Noël parce que je suis quelqu'un d'impatient, haha. Ça m'a aussi donné l'occasion d'écrire pour la première fois sur un ship que j'affectionne depuis longtemps.

* * *

Le vent marin d’Atalanopolis soufflait entre les mèches de Marc. Il regardait simplement l’horizon, sans penser à rien et profitant simplement de l’un de ses rares week-end libres. Une seule chose manquait à Marc cependant : son partenaire Pierre. Son compagnon avait un emploi du temps très chargé, en particulier ces dernières semaines, enchaînant voyages d’affaires et autres obligations professionnelles. Marc comprenait tout à fait la situation mais rêvait tout de même d’un instant romantique sous un coucher de soleil à simplement regarder et écouter le silence de la petite ville volcanique. 

Il entendit ensuite la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir. Marc se retourna, intrigué, et vit Pierre entrer, son Terhal dans les bras.

— Tu es déjà rentré ? demanda le champion d’ arène, avec un sourire.

Le maître de la Ligue lui sourit en retour, malgré la fatigue bien visible.

— Oui j’ai pu finir plus tôt que prévu et même avoir le reste du week-end libre.

— Merveilleux ! s’exclama Marc, tout à coup plus enjoué.

Pierre ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire face à l’attitude fantasque habituelle de son petit ami.

— Content que ça te fasse plaisir. Tu as quelque chose de particulier en tête ? répondit-il.

— Absolument pas mais faut-il toujours tout prévoir ? plaisanta Marc.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour autant te laisser porter par les flots. rit Pierre.

— Il faut bien quelqu’un pour te vider la tête !

Marc avait ajouté un clin d'œil au joueur avec cette phrase.

— Sinon ça te dit de te laisser porter par les flots, littéralement, sous ce magnifique coucher de soleil ? demanda l'extravagant champion.

— Pourquoi pas. Ça a le mérite de ne pas être très fatiguant. Et de me “vider la tête” comme tu le dis si bien.

— Parfait ! 

Marc se leva du rebord de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte et Pierre, en lui déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Marc avait choisi Wailord pour leur balade autour de l’île. Son corps gigantesque pouvait transporter le couple très facilement, sans se fatiguer. Le couple se tut, laissant l’eau et le vent discuter à leur place.

Marc pouvait voir son amant faire tourner ses bagues autour de ses doigts, signe de stress ou ici de joie intense qui ne pouvait être pleinement exprimée. Le maître des Pokémon eau esquissa un sourire. Il était heureux de voir que leur balade improvisée revigorait son partenaire épuisé par ses longues heures de travail. Il se rapprocha de celui-ci et lui fit un deuxième baiser sur son front cette fois-ci. Pierre le regarda, agréablement surpris.

— Tu es bien affectueux aujourd’hui, Marc. plaisanta le maître de la Ligue.

— Je dois rattraper tout le temps perdu où tu n’étais pas là.

— Ah ? Tu as encore des baisers à m’offrir ?

— Evidemment et bien plus encore. Toi aussi tu es bien affectueux, d’ailleurs.

— C’est vrai. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n’ai pas pu venir alors…

Wailord émit un cri de joie sous les deux dresseurs comme s’il essayait de participer à la conversation à sa façon. Son dresseur lui tapota affectueusement le dos puis Wailord se dirigea sur la terre ferme sous le crépuscule.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Compte Twitter écriture: @Kobalataso !


End file.
